1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a composite processing device and to its control method for processing printed media, and more particularly it relates to a composite processing device and its control method for reading the magnetic ink characters on personal checks, stocks, bonds and other printed media and for performing printing processing on those printed media.
2. Description of the Related Art
Checks including personal checks (referred to as checks below) are widely used for commercial dealings and to purchase items in stores. In addition to the amount and signature, required information on the front of a check such as the bank number and the account number and other standard items such as the check number are noted in prescribed locations as magnetic ink character recognition (MICR) characters.
Since the presence or absence of magnetic ink can be detected by a magnetic head, magnetic ink character readers (MICR) have been developed that extract the information by reading MICR characters, and operators that receive checks or other negotiable instruments in a store, for example, use these MICR devices to confirm the validity of these checks, etc., by detecting the magnetic ink and reading the information, after which they use a printing device to print their authentication or the name of the receiving store on the back of the check as an endorsement.
In order to simplify this processing, a composite processing device capable of sequentially processing reading of the MICR characters and printing on the back of checks by employing a magnetic head and printer head disposed on the same transport path has been developed.
FIG. 13 shows the principal components of a composite processing device described and claimed in parent application 08/544,528. As shown in FIG. 13, composite processing device 102 which processes checks, etc. as the printing medium is equipped with print head 105 and magnetic head 106. In this composite processing device 102, insertion opening 107, in which checks, etc., are inserted, is disposed in opening 104 at the front of the device and is configured such that checks, etc., are inserted horizontally via insertion opening 107.
Paper feed roller 108 is disposed between insertion opening 107 and paper feed path 110, and when the front edge of the check inserted via insertion opening 107 reaches the position underneath paper feed roller 108, presser roller 109 moves up and presses the check against paper feed roller 108. When the drive mechanism, not shown in the figure, operates in this state, paper feed 108 rotates such that it moves the check into paper feed path 110.
Magnetic head 106 is disposed at the back of paper feed path 110, and paper feed roller 112, configured such that it is turned in synchronization with said paper feed roller 108 by belt 111, is disposed at a position opposite magnetic head 106 with defining paper feed path 110 between them. When the front edge of the check being transported reaches a position above magnetic head 106, paper feed roller 112 moves such that it comes in contact with the check and transports the check further while pressing the check against magnetic head 106. Magnetic head 106 thereby detects the magnetic ink while in stable contact with the check, thus facilitating accurate reading of the information printed in MICR characters.
Paper feed path 110 is formed such that it gradually curves up with print head 105 disposed at its upper end. Paper feed roller 113, which turns in synchronization with transport rollers 109, 112, is disposed between print head 105 and magnetic head 106. After a check is gradually transported upward along paper feed path 110 by transport rollers 109, 112 and is read by magnetic head 106, it is transported further upward by transport roller 113. After the entire check is advanced to a vertical position, prescribed information is printed thereon by print head 105. The check is then ejected from opening 114 of composite processing device 102, thus completing processing of the check.
Composite processing device 102 processes checks without the need for a separate reader device and printer device, thereby processing checks efficiently and reducing space requirements.
Sometimes the checks, etc., on which the MICR characters are printed have wrinkles, curls or folds which inhibit accurate reading of the MICR characters. During transportation, tension is not applied to stretch the checks by paper feed rollers 108, 112, 113, whose rotations are synchronized. Therefore, in order to bring checks in close contact with the magnetic head, the pressure of paper feed roller 112 on the checks is set high. As a result, it is necessary to construct the bearings of paper feed roller 112 and the detection surface of magnetic head 106 with sufficient durability in the earlier composite processing device 102, thus increasing their size and cost.